Enssan Tazi
Male Duros – Pilot and owner of The Krallet’s Fang Born in Tayana around 98BBY, Enssan comes from a long line of pilots and explorers before him. Both his father, Essak Tazi and his grandfather, Ibben were well-known in Duros circles for being dependable cargo pilots and capable navigators. As a teen, Enssan’s family fell on hard times, and his father was finally forced to sell the family’s ship to make ends meet. The deal was made with a Devaronian named Cantor who happened upon Essak at a seedy bar in Tayana. The two of them chatted a while, and Cantor bought a number of drinks for Essak. Drunk, Essak confided that his family was destitute and in short order, they would lose their home and livelihood. Cantor made Essak an offer he could not refuse, and he took it – Essak’s ship for 60,000 credits. It was half what the ship was worth, but the money was more important than Essak’s pride. Essak signed off on the ship, took his credit chips and parted ways with Cantor. Upon taking the credit chips to the bank, however, he found he had been swindled. The chips were counterfeit – the bank would not take them, and he was arrested for attempting to pass counterfeit chips as legal tender. Enssan spent his teen years working to support his mother and himself, visiting his father in prison, and trying to hunt down the Devaronian who had ruined his family’s futures. Two years later, his father was killed in a prison fight, and Enssen was left to try to right the wrong committed to his family and avenge his father. After years of searching for Cantor, Essan found a friend in a young Nautolan medic who patched him up a time or two, and a lead to Tatooine. Once there, Enssan found himself looking up a Twi’lek connection who led him to a bay in Mos Espa. The Nautolan, the Twi’lek and Enssan tracked Cantor to a squalid hovel in the slums of the city. Cantor never admitted to the deed, but that didn’t matter to Enssan. He forced the Devaronian to sign the ship back over to him, and after the signature was in place, calmly folded up the deed and put two blaster shots into Cantor’s head. With his family’s ship now restored to it’s rightful ownership, Enssan found, to his surprise, that his ship had been used as a slaver vessel for years, and the name The Krallet’s Fang was no longer the well-respected shipping vessel it once was. But, before he could change that, he had to get this ship full of Wookies, Twi’leks and Humans off planet and somewhere safe…. Facts about Tazi From Twitter: #1. Tazi learned to pilot by playing holosims as a kid. His favorite was Forza Galaxies 4, flying the CT-2200 Toydarian Tempest. #2. While Tazi does favor the Golden Podracer as his drink of choice, his first adult beverage was Durosian Pale Ale, his mother’s fav. #3. The first crush Tazi had was on holo-vid star Ceyla Boltt – she was a Twi’lek pop singer turned action star. He really liked her lekku. #4. Tazi’s first job was working for a bounty hunters’ service. He took out garbage, cleaned & polished weapons, and occasionally piloted. #5. Tazi spent a good chunk of his early adult years running with a shady group of skimmers, thieves and smugglers to provide for his mom. #6. When he isn’t flying, drinking or trying to find a paying gig for the ship, Tazi enjoys historical holovids and the occasional romcom. #7. The blaster Tazi favors is the same model as carried by his uncle, Zovon. Tazi learned to shoot with Zovon’s old C-10 Dragoneye Reaper. #8. Tazi was considering trying ‘The Kessel Run’ but could not find a co-pilot due to the high risk of flying into black holes. #9. At the age of 10, Tazi was afflicted with a rare wasting disease. Cured a year later, the malady gave him a lifelong craving for salt. #10. Tazi’s mother is semi-famous for winning a planetary baking competition. She was going to open an eatery before she met Tazi’s father. #11. Tazi is left-handed but taught himself to be ambidextrous to win a bet in school. He lost the bet thought, as he cannot also juggle. #12. Tazi’s distrust of Devaronians goes back before Cantor – he was mugged by 2 Devaronians on his first day of work & never got over it. #13. Tazi’s perfect cargo job would be hauling bacta on long-term contract. He doesn’t care where, as long as it pays. #14. The Krallet’s Fang was the 4th ZH-25 Questor off the line, christened as The Light of Duros. Tazi’s dad wanted a more obscure name… #15. Being an only child, Tazi always wanted siblings. He tries to act as big brother to the crew, or what he thinks one would act like. #16. Tazi has never been comfortable around small animals. He has never had a pet, although he has always wondered what it would be like. #17. Tazi chooses to sleep in the cockpit because he used to nap in the pilot’s chair while his grandfather would fly during long hauls. #18. Tazi’s favorite snack is tincta shells, which are the shed husks of tinca beetles native to Duros. They are salty with a smoky flavor. #19. Politically, Tazi’s leanings were Separatist until his experience with Wraif. Now, he sides with the Republic, but only out of spite. Episode Notes and Trivia: In Episode 109 , Tazi is mentioned as he is color blind.